This is a long term study of patients with the clinical phenotype and genotype of neuronopathic Gaucher disease and their responses to therapy with a new biotherapeutic agent. This human enzyme, macrophage-targeted glucocerebrosidase, produced under the trade name Ceredase TM benefits patients without neurologic disease. It may prevent the onset of progression of neurologic disease.